Natsu's Personal Letter
by A Shit Writer
Summary: As Natsu goes looking for Igneel, Happy finds a letter Natsu wrote to himself and brings it to the guild. When they read the letter, they found out their true selves under that seemingly perfect figure.


**This was inspired by all those "Natsu betrayed" fanfics.**

"Alright Happy. There are fish in the refrigerator. Don't eat them all at once."

"Aye sir! Good luck finding Igneel." Happy flew with Natsu's backpack, helping Natsu slip it on. Natsu gave him a pat in the head. "I'll be back next week!"

The fire dragon slayer exited out the door, leaving Happy alone. The blue cat drooled. "Time for my second lunch!" Happy went to open the fridge, only to find that it's stuck. A little pissed, Happy tugged flapping his wings, trying to keep his paw gripped. However, the paws couldn't hang on, and Happy's wings took control and sent him flying backwards on a shelf.

A few books (yes Natsu had books) hit his head before, lastly, a light piece of paper fell on his ears. Happy took the paper of his head and looked at it for a moment.

"Ne! Look what I found!" Happy flew to the guild with the piece of paper in his paws, showing it to the team. They all looked to the paper. Curious, Erza took the paper out of Happy's paws. There was writing on it.

"It's written by Natsu." Hearing this, Gray scoffed. "It's probably just a bunch of crap."

However, Erza looked at it in interest. "Actually, It's looks like anything but crap. Let me read this." The other's listened to what Natsu could've written.

" _To myself"_

" _Maybe I've been too exposed to the judging eyes of the people around me. This got me thinking something that I just had to write down to myself._

" _Are we expecting too much of others? Most likely._

" _People tend to judge everyone, no matter what they think to deny it. It may be considered rude to talk behind someone's back, but if you think about it, we talk about that person behind their back anyway. We simply can't deny it. The guild judges, and I judge the guild. You think of me as an idiot, and I guess that's true. After all, I destroy things and lower our pay. I wouldn't even be surprised if I killed anyone."_

At this point, other members around them decided to get close and eavesdrop on the letter.

" _But do we ever look at ourselves? No. Of course not. We think of ourselves as superiors and perfect figures for the world. We're anything but. We're all idiots. Not just me. All of us. And sometimes, there are times where people who think of themselves as superior all target the one person who they believe isn't. Me. They all target me for being an idiot. For being destructive. For bringing them to constant debt that had to be paid. But I'm not saying they should change themselves. Their flaws make up their personality. And it's not my fault that I am who I am._

" _I ain't changing for anyone. Even if they happen to be the exceeds, Lucy, Gray, the other dragon slayers, Erza, Gramps, Gildarts, whatever. If that's what they want, they can_ *bleep* _themselves for all I care. I change for me."_

Guild members were confused of the letter. However, some were starting to look at themselves and began agreeing. Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and the two exceeds were obviously dumbfounded. Have they judged the dragon slayer to the tipping point?

" _I try my best to not think of myself as over superior. It's even hard to do so as I write this note to myself, trying not over pity myself as well. But now, after I took the time to get a good look at myself, I'm scared whether they still want me around. But if that's truly the case, I'll leave and I'll never come back."_

" _~Natsu~"_

Slowly, Erza moved to letter away from her watering eyes. Lucy and Wendy had their hand covering her mouths. Gray kept this clothes on while the exceeds had their mouths gaping.

The next week, Natsu came back to Magnolia, unaware that the guild read his personal letter. He kicked the doors open with the same energy. "I'M BACK!" However, instead of retorts for kicking open the door with such noise, the guild members that knew him well were silent with a guilty feeling. Natsu blinked.

Suddenly, his team were grasping onto Natsu's body. "N-Natsu, we're so sorry."

"Please hit me."

"We messed up, Flame- Natsu."

"Please forgive us, Natsu-san!"

"Aye…"

Natsu blinked again. Then the pieces came together. "You read my personal letter?!" The others declasped. "I know, it was stupid to invade your privacy. But after reading that letter, we noticed we are no different than you. You're right. We're all idiots," Lucy informed. That was when Gray decided to be a jerk again.

"Well, except for me- oomph!" Erza delivered a kick to Gray's privates. "And if you ever feel like we never accepted you for who you are, you can always leave and never come back!" Wendy said.

Natsu smiled sadly. "Don't worry. I doubt I might leave anytime soon. Now stop being gloomy, it's weird!" said the fire dragon slayer, back to his fullest. The others smiled that they earned forgiveness, maybe.

"We promise to be more considerate than we were before." Master's voice rung behind him and the other members nodded in agreement. "You're not Natsu without your flaws."


End file.
